Let's Fly
by danarae1422d.c.laine
Summary: This story has many more books than Harry Potter and Maximum Ride. It also includes the Twilight saga, Cirque du Freak, The Mortal Instrument Series and more. Hope you enjoy Deanna's adventure with all the characters.
1. Chapter 1

1

Deanna

Quickly I made my way through the halls of this stupid school. Out of all the schools I've been to in the past, dad decides to send me to this school. My knowledge exceeded the classes they offered by far. Then there were the hormone driven, teenage guys, whose faces I could read like an open book.

Well, my first day was almost over. I was on my way to ninth period. Honors English. My last class of the day. I couldn't wait until the end of the day bell rang.

As I walked I was looking through my stuff. Accidentally I ran into someone and my things flew everywhere. Quickly, I dropped to my knees and started to gather my things. Whoever I ran into started helping me gather the loose papers.

"Here you go. I'm so sorry." They said and handed me my papers,

"It's not your fault. I should have watched where I was going." I said after taking the papers.

I looked up at him and found myself staring into his eyes. He had messy brown hair and beautiful light blue eyes. Slowly, I stood up as he did.

He was about a foot taller than me and slender, but muscular. Quickly, I snapped out of it and started walking to class. Before I even got a few inches away he grabbed my arm. The instant his hand was gripped on my arm I felt an electric like shock go throughout my entire body.

He let go and pulled his hand away. I turned and shared at him as stared at his hand wide eyed. Before I got sucked back into staring at him I turned and walked quickly to class.

I took a seat in the back of the classroom and instantly buried my nose in a book. For the rest of the entire class I continued to read and paid no attention to anything or anyone around me.

As soon as the bell rang to go home I walked to my locker. I put away the books I didn't need and pulled out the ones I did need. Silently, I out them into my messenger bag backpack. With a sigh I closed my locker door and saw the guy from earlier standing there trying to get his locker open.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him aside. Within seconds I opened the locker. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Thanks, I'm Prosper." He said and held out a hand.

"I'd shake your hand, but my hands are kind of full." I pointed out looking at the keys and jacket in one hand and bag in the other.

"I should have noticed that, sorry." He said.

"Don't worry about it. Hey, do you mind explaining the whole electric shock thing from earlier?" I asked.

"I will as soon as I got your name." He told me, and put his backpack on then shut his locker.

"Deanna." I said.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"My name is Deanna." I told him.

"Oh, that's a unique name." He said, and leaned against his locker.

"Yours is too, now explain the shock thing." I said and started to walk.

"It would be easier to explain if you come with me." He said, and started walking along side me.

"Let me drop my stuff off at home first." I said, and walked outside and down the sidewalk.

"Let me drive you." He offered.

"How about I walk home, and after that meet you outside the diner in a little while." I said as I continued walking.

I continued to walk home. With a sigh I crossed the street, and walked along side the road carrying my bag, jacket, and house keys. As I walked I tried deeply to clear my mind. Finally, I reached my house after ten minutes.

I unlocked the door, and walked inside. Quickly I went up to my room and dropped my backpack. Silently I changed my sneakers to my cowboy boots, then grabbed my wand and slipped it into my boot.

"Dad! I'm going to explore the town." I yelled after walking down to the front door.

"Okay, Stay safe!" He yelled back.

I smiled and walked out the door. Silently I walked down the street heading into town. As I walked I had my iPod on and earbuds in my ears.

A few time while I was walking a couple of those hormone driven guys would drive up beside me and say something stupid. I just kept walking and ignored them. Ignoring them was the best thing for me to do.

Finally I arrived at the diner, and I saw Prosper leaning against a pick up truck completely zoned out. Silently, I took out my earbuds and turned my iPod off. After putting my iPod in my pocket, I picked up a stone from some near by gravel and threw it at him.

As it hit him square in the chest I punched the air and laughed. He looked at me, then picked up the stone and threw it back at me. At last moment I moved to the side, and it missed me by less than an inch. With a smile I suck my tongue out like a little kid, then laughed.

Prosper joined in on the laughter, and then got into the driver seat of the truck. He opened up the passenger side door, and patted the seat. I sighed, then got in and buckled up after shutting the door.

"So, you going to explain yet?" I questioned.

"Here in a minute or so. Let me get to La Push first. We're going to a friend of mines house. He and his girl friend are going to help me explain." He answered.

I sighed, and stared out the window. The town of Forks was small enough that if you blinked an eye while driving through it you'd miss it all. It may be small and cold, but it's pretty too.

I'm crazy to get into a car with a complete stranger. There was something telling me it was okay to be here with him. I did have my wand just incase though.

"So, where were you before you came to Forks?" Prosper asked.

"London." I replied.

"That's funny. That's where I was a couple years ago, before I came here." He said.

"I guess it is." I said as I reached down, and slowly started to pull my wand out of my boot, then put it up my sleeve.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Fixing my boots." I said, and sat up.

"Okay, we're here." He told me as he parked in a driveway.

I unbuckled and got out. Then I saw and eight foot tall native guy standing with a girl about Prosper's height. I recognized the girl right away.

"Chey-Bird" I yelled.

"Dena Rae" She yelled.

She ran off the porch and over to me. With a smile we gave each other a huge hug, then e stepped back to look at each other and burst into laughter.

"Okay, you know Cheyenne, and Cheyenne knows you." Prosper, and the really tall guy said.

"Well, yeah. We've only know each other since we were five." I said.

"We were both in the school together." Cheyenne said.

"She was there from the time she was five until she was nine. I was there from five to eleven." I said.

"You mean you didn't get out till then?" Chey asked.

"My dad got me out as soon as he escaped from Azkaban." I told her.

"Wait, your father is mass murderer Sirius Black." Prosper said.

Chey bit her lip and looked at me. I turned to face Prosper, and smacked him as hard as I could. When I pulled my hand away I could sense it stung his cheek.

"Never call my father a mass murderer. He was set up by someone who was supposed to be his friend." I snapped.

"Calm down Dena Rae" Chey told me.

"He called my father a mass murderer. You insult my father, you insult me." I said outraged.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know he was innocent." Prosper said quickly.

"Dude, you better explain the shock quick, before she does something stupid. Oh, I'm Cameron, Chey's boyfriend by the way." The really tall guy said.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid. I know better than that. Now, please explain the shock." I said after taking a deep relaxing breath.

"Well, you see my father is a demigod of Zeus. My mother is a witch, so mixing the blood causes a shock when the child finds their soulmate. It happened to all my brothers, because they are older than me. Deanna Black, you are my soulmate." Prosper explained.

My body froze, and I swear my heart skipped a beat. I stared at him blankly as my wand dropped to the ground. Chey got behind me ready to catch me if I fell.

"Exactly what other weapons do you have with you? Did you really think I was going to hurt you?" Prosper asked me.

"Just my wand and a pocket knife. I didn't think you would hurt me, but better safe than sorry." I said.

"And how do you feel about the soulmate thing?" He questioned.

"That's like asking a hard science question. The answer is complicated to explain." I said.

"Sorry, was just curious." He said sheepishly.

"Don't worry. Curiosity is a beautiful and wondrous thing, but if one is not careful they may end up like the poor curious cat, dead." I said.

"You're okay with it though?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine with it." I reassured him with a laugh.

He let out a deep sigh of relief. I sighed and turned to see Chey smiling. Silently, I picked up my wand and slipped it into my boot, then removed my jacket allowing my wings to relax. My pure white wings were now in full view.

"Cameron, are you a werewolf or an eraser?" I asked.

"Werewolf, wait how could you tell?" Cameron replied.

"My godfather is a werewolf, and you have the edgy scent that indicated werewolf." I answered.

"Wait, are you a vampire?" He questioned.

"No. I'm a witch, science experiment freak, and a shadow hunter." I replied.

"Cool." He said, and pulled Chey over to him.

"Well, I need to get going. I need to get home before my dad freaks out. My cousins are coming over for supper. I need to get home before Izzy tries to cook. I'd rather not die tonight." I said.

"Wait, Izzy, Alec, Jace, and little Max are you cousins" Chey said.

"Yeah, and Jace is bringing me out a couple weapons. Izzy is bringing me out a weapon too." I said.

"I'm more worried about what Jace is bringing you." She said.

"I'm not. Dad made a limit, so the most I might get from Jace is a dagger and Katana duel swords like yours." I stated and shrugged.

"Then we both know what Izzy is bringing you." She laughed.

"Come on, I'll drive you home." Prosper told me.

I smiled and turned around, and walked back to his truck. He opened the passenger side door for me, and then went to get into the driver side. With a sigh I buckled up and shut the door. I rested my head against the window as he began driving.

"You said your dad saved you after he escaped, why didn't your mom save you before that?" He said.

"My mom was killed when I was two. After that I went to live with my cousins that Chey and I were talking about. I trained with them up until I was five. When I was out looking for a demon with them I was kidnaped." I explained.

"Why didn't your aunt, uncle, and cousins rescue you?" He asked.

"They lived in New York City. The place I was taken to was all the way in Death Valley. They didn't know where to look." I answered.

"You poor thing." He stated.

"Yup, I'm a thing." I sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way." He said quickly.

"I know, I was just telling you what I am." I told him.

"You aren't a thing. No matter what anyone says." He told me.

"Yeah, whatever. Drop me off here. It gives me a ten minute walk home." I stated unbuckling.

"Why do you want to walk?" He asked.

"I'm not a fan of motorized vehicles." I stated as he pulled up to the side of the road.

"Okay, stay safe." He told me as I go out.

I shut the door and started walking. Truthfully it was more than a ten minute walk, but I wasn't going to tell him that. It was true that I wasn't a fan of motorized vehicles though. They were just something I highly despised.

As I walked my mind went in every single direction. I was thinking so much I was staring to get confused and a migraine. However, I picked up my pace, so I could get home and cook.

Within twenty-five minutes I was home. I hung my jacket in the closet. I walked into the kitchen and started preparing for supper. In the middle of boiling water for the noodles I heard the front door open.

"I'm in the kitchen." I called.

I heard heels and tennis shoes come into the kitchen. With a sigh I turned around. Jace was standing there with a big goofy grin on his face. Alec was behind Jace next to Izzy, who was behind Max.

Instantly I pulled Max over to me, and gave him a big hug. Next I gave Izzy and Alec each a hug. Then I smacked Jace upside the head.

"What was that for, and I don't get a hug." He said.

"I didn't like the goofy grin on your face, and now you can have a hug." I told him and hugged him.

He laughed as I added the Angel Hair pasta. I continued to get hings around as dad came into the kitchen.

"How was exploring?" He asked.

"Good, I made it all the way to La Push. Chey was there" I said.

"That's good." He said.

"Yeah, she was hanging out with her boyfriend, Cameron, and his friend, Prosper." I said while draining the pasta.

"Prosper? Interesting name." He replied.

"Strange guy too. He's okay though." I said.

I added garlic butter to the noodles, then put them on plates. Alec helped me put plates at the table. Everyone took a spot as I passed out silverware and drinks. Finally, I took a seat and began eating.

After we finished Dad took over washing dished with Alec.I ran upstairs and grabbed a stack of papers. With a smile I went back downstairs and handed the papers to little Max.

"Fang has been writing a manga and e-mailed me what he scanned onto his compute, so I printed it off for you to read. Then I'll give him your feedback." I said.

"Cool" He said.

We call him little Max because Max to me means the all so mighty leader of the flock. Max. She was a little older than me and Fang's girlfriend. She was a mother figure to me up until my father rescued me and my mind unscrambled enough for me to remember my own mother and what happened to her.

"Yeah, I'll be back in soon. I promised Izzy I'd let her train me with a whip outside." I said, and threw on my jacket.

Little Max nodded and began reading. With a sigh, I went outside. Izzy handed me her spare whip, that would now be mine. She showed me a few basic movements that I mimicked perfectly.

After about an hour I sensed a strong hormone induced feeling coming from someone around Izzy and I. I stopped and stopped Izzy, then looked around. In the yard next door there was a guy staring at us. Yup, the feeling was coming from him. My mind went into hyper drive thinking of how to scare him.

"Jace! Get out here and bring my duels please." I shouted.

"What are you doing?" Izzy hissed.

"There's a guy in the next yard over, and I know exactly what emotions are running through him at this current moment, and I want to scare them out of him." I whispered.

"Your solution to that is Jace?" She asked.

"No, it's me kicking Jace's butt." I told her.

She smirked and walked inside as Jace came out. Jace handed me a belt with duel swords on it. I smiled, and put the belt on.

"Ready for a little one on one?" I asked.

"Heck yeah." He said, and drew his sword.

Quickly, I pulled out the duel swords, and spun them in my hands. Jace prepared to attack, and I stopped spinning the swords. He counted off, and then swung his sword at me. I crossed the duels and then pushed out to block and defend. Soon the sound of his sword hitting both of mine filled the air around us.

"You've gotten pretty good little cousin." He said.

"Save your energy." I snapped quickly.

He laughed and pushed me back into a tree. Quickly I hit his hand with the handle of my right sword. His sword fell to the ground, and I kicked him down to the ground. I knelt down putting one knee on his chest, and I placed one of my swords to his throat.

"Never let your guard down remember." I said, then stood up.

Quickly, I spun the swords in my hand and put them back into the belt. Jace chuckled, then got up. He picked up his sword, returned it to his belt, and took in a couple deep breaths.

"You aren't bad with duels. How are you with a single?" He asked.

"Decent. Getting good with a whip. Daggers are easy to master, and throwing knives are too easy. I want to start working on archery soon. When I do though, I'll talk to Simon and Alec." I replied.

"Where did the sudden interest in weapons come from?" He asked.

"I want to be able to protect myself." I answered.

"We'll you'll be able to do that, and hunt demons with us." He said.

"I don't plan on ever hunting, not after what happened when I was five." I replied.

Jace sighed and went inside. I picked up my whip and sighed. The dude now had mixed emotions. One of them was fear though.

"Hey, you're the new girl right" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"I'm Mike Newton Jr." He said.

"Well, Mike stay away from me and I'll be fine." I said.

With that I walked inside, and took my weapons upstairs to my closet. I set them at the back of the closet and changed into my pajamas. With a sigh I walked downstairs. Little Max had fallen asleep on the couch with the manga finished.

"Alec, I think you should head home. Max is asleep." I said when I walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, that's what I was just planning on doing." He said and gave me a hug.

I smiled and told them good-bye as they left. With a sigh I looked at the time. It was eight-thirty.

"Dad, I'm tired. I'm going to lay in bed and read until I fall asleep." I said.

"Okay baby girl." He said, and kissed my head.

I smiled, and slowly walked up the stairs. When I got to my bedroom door I heard something in my room. Cautiously, I opened the door and turned on the light.

"What the hell?" I said as I walked in and saw Prosper sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Sorry, you started telling me about your life, and I had to come talk to you. To learn more." He said, and came over to me.

"Now isn't a good time, but... Well you see..." I stated shut up when Prosper's hand held mine.

"I'll keep you safe from all haunting memories. Just tell me." He whispered, and pulled me toward my bed.

"I'm... I mean..." I struggled to say as we sat on my bed.

Prosper laid back onto my bed pulling me back with him. One of his arms was around the base just below my wings. The other was rested on my shoulder stroking my hair, and keeping my head pressed against his chest.

"Then we can just lay here until you're ready." He whispered.

I yawned and stayed completely still. Quietly, I took off my glasses and set them down on the table. Within moments my eyes were shut, and I was falling asleep.

Sometime in the middle of the night I woke up with an ice sharp chill down my spine. For a moment I didn't know where I was. Then I realized I was still in my room, in Prosper's arms. Prosper was mumbling sharply in his sleep, and I couldn't pick out what he was saying.

I went to squirm out of his arms, so I could turn off the light, but instantly stopped the attempt when he growled. He pulled me as close as I could possibly get, and let out a deep sigh of relief. I had no other choice, but to fall back asleep.

I woke up at seven-thirty in the morning. With a yawn I stretched my arms, and realized I could freely move. My heart rate instantly picked up as I realized Prosper was no longer here, and the only light that lit the room was the sunlight shinning in the window. Then I realized there was a note sitting on the window seat.

I stood up, and put my glasses on. Carefully and silently, I walked to the window. After picking up the note I sat on the window seat and sighed.

_I__'__ll__pick__you__up__at__six__tonight__. __Chey__and__Cam_

_Already__know__what__I__'__ve__got__planned__._

_-__Prosper_

I shook my head to keep from laughing. The only other thing on the not was his cell number. With a sigh I stood up and went over to my dresser. No school today because it was a staff day.

Out of my dresser, I grabbed a pair of my favorite jeans and a long sleeve turtle neck. I walked into the bathroom, and closed the door. After fifteen minute I walked out my hair still wet from the shower. Quickly, as I walked to my room I put my shoulder length brown hair into a braid. From my closet I grabbed a jacket, and put it on.

Silently, I slipped on the belt with my duel swords. Quietly, I tip-toed out of the room and downstairs. Without making a single noise still I slipped out the back door.

For an hour I practiced with my duels. By the time I walked in, dad was up sitting in the kitchen. Quickly, I ran upstairs and put my duels back in the closet. Slowly, I walked downstairs and to the kitchen.

"So, any plans this evening?" Dad asked as I got breakfast ready.

"Actually, um, well, I've got a date." I mumbled.

"What? Since when?" He asked immediately.

"Since I woke up and found note on my window seat saying he'd pick me up at six." I replied.

"Well, you aren't leaving until six-thirty possibly seven. Not until I've had a sit down with him, and talk to him." He said firmly.

Instantly, worry struck me. My first actual date and dad was going to go over the top. Well, at least he isn't as scary as momma would be when it came to me. Momma would do anything to protect me. What mother wouldn't though?

I served breakfast, and we both ate in silence. As soon as we finished I started to do dishes. Within ten minutes I had them done. I tucked my wand in my boots, then headed for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Dad asked.

"To hang out with Chey and Cameron." I answered.

"Be back by one." He told me as I walked out the door, and closed it behind me.

I walked about a mile, then tok off my jacket and spread my wings. With a sigh I took off into the sky. The cold, crisp, autumn wind blew in my face as I flew toward La Push. As I caught sight of Cameron's house I began to land.

Rough landing too. My feet hit the ground, and I instantly dropped down to my knees. Quickly I jumped back to my feet and dusted myself off.

I smiled, because I could see a black Camaro with red racing stripes. That was Chey's dream car. That meant she was here.

Quickly, I ran up to the front door and knocked. As I waited I put my jacket on again, and once again dusted my knees off. Then a little girl opened the door. She had her black hair all up in a bun, and a bow in her hair that matched her dress.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"A friend of Cameron and Chey, are they here at the moment?" I said having a feeling I wouldn't like this girl.

"Yeah, they are up in his room. I recommend you stay away from the Chey girl. Oh wait, she seems to be wearing off on you already." She said snidely.

"Don't you insult her. You want to keep it up you're going to find yourself in a horrible situation. I know people." I snapped.

"Whatever, upstairs first door on the right." She said looking at her nails.

Before I did anything stupid I walked inside, and up the stairs. I walked into the first door on the right and saw Chey and Cameron asleep on his bed. With a sigh I shut the door, walked over to them, and continuously poked Cameron's shoulder. Finally, he and Chey woke up.

"Finally, what's going on at six?" I asked.

"Not telling you munchkin." Cameron said after a huge yawn.

"Sorry Dena Rae. I promised I wouldn't tell." Chey replied.

"Number one, don't call me munchkin. Number two, come on pretty please." I said.

"Nope." They both told me.

"But..."

"We aren't telling you." Chey said cutting me off.

"Why?"

"Because I said so. I'll be there to help you get ready."

"Yeah, and I'll be there just because Chey is." Cameron said.

"Fine." I huffed.

Cameron laughed and I sighed trying to think of another way to find out. Of course no matter what no one would tell though. It wouldn't matter if I made a puppy dog face. Besides, there are only a few people that I know where guaranteed to give into the puppy face.

"Well, I don't have to go home until one, so what now?" I asked.

"Cam and I could introduce you to the rest of the werewolves, so you don't have to worry about them being erasers. The we could introduce you to the vampire, so you don't worry about them either." Chey said.

"That works." I said as they stood up.

Cameron was shirtless with black jeans on. Chey was in skinny jeans and a tank top. She put on a jacket, and then her knee high heeled boots while Cameron put on tennis shoes.

Impatiently I tapped my foot. I didn't know why, but today I just had no patients at all. Finally, we were walking down the stairs. The little girl in pink was sitting on the couch glaring at me. Chey was returning her glare. I can't glare, so I wasn't even going to try.

"Let me guess, Whitney opened the door and said stupid stuff." Cameron said.

"Yes, no offense, but I highly dislike her." I said.

"Don't worry, I dislike her too." Chey told me.

"Why don't you two just say you hate her?" He asked.

"Hate is a very strong word." I stated.

"A very, very strong word." Chey finished.

"Of course." He mumbled.

"No matter what I say you still love me." Chey laughed.

"Yeah, I know." He smiled.

"How's Harry been?" She asked me.

"Good. He, Ron, and Hermione are still looking for the bits of soul." I said.

"You're kidding." She laughed.

"Nope, oh Voldemort is a taboo now." I told her.

"What's with saying it then?"

"I'm not afraid of him or his stupid death eaters."

"Voldemort!" Chey and I yelled.

Before we knew it three death eaters appeared. Two of which I hate the most. Greyback and Bellatrix. The other guy I recognized as Goil from school. The same age as Harry.

"Why, if it isn't my cousin's daughter. Greyback the tall girl. Goil the guy. I'll take care of the short girl." Bellatrix said.

Greyback and Chey instantly locked in hand to hand combat. I pulled out my wand, and held it at the ready. Bellatrix had her wand pointed me.

"You stupid mutt." Chey yelled.

"Hey!" Cameron snapped.

"Sorry babe, was talking to the death eater." Chey replied.

"Curcio!" Bellatrix yelled at me.

Quickly I dodged and searched my mind to find a spell.

"Stupfy!" I called and the red light shot at her.

Before she could dodge it hit her, and I sent another curse causing her to go down. All three of the death eaters disappeared. Cameron looked at me and shook his head again.

"Never again you two. Got it?" Cameron asked.

"Maybe." We answered.

With a laugh we continued down the beach. Finally we stopped around a bunch of guys. They all had that edgy werewolf scent.

"Deanna this is the rest of the pack. There's Paul, Sam, Jake, Quil, Embry, Jared, Seth, and wait where's Leah." Cameron said.

"Hanging out with a friend." The littlest that Cameron said was Seth told him.

"What's she doing here?" The one I was told was Sam said.

"I just moved to Forks. No, Cameron didn't tell me he's a werewolf. I can tell by the smell of him and all of you." I said emotionlessly.

"What are you?" The Paul guy growled.

"A shadow hunter, 2% bird, and a witch." I said proudly.

"Just what we need. Another freak around Washington." He said and I pulled out my wand.

"Accio." I whispered.

A knife came flying from some random place. I caught it then through it. The blade skimmed across Paul's arm. Hey, it manages to give him a cut. As he turned into a wolf I through my jacket off, spread my wings, and flew up about fifteen feet. He was on the ground growling and jumping at me.

Finally, I landed when he took off running into the woods. I smiled, put my jacket back on, and put my wand back into my boot.

"That was cool." Seth said.

"Thank you." I said and smiled.

"What do you have against us?" Sam barked.

"I only dislike you and Paul. You're death eaters and I can tell because a death eater always has a dark, burnt flesh scent." I snapped.

"No wonder I thought something was wrong with them." Chey said.

"Yeah, Seth go ahead and give them a hard time for me." I said.

"Where are you guys headed?" Jake asked.

"The Cullens." Cameron answered.

"I'm tagging along." Jake replied.

We walked back to Cameron's house and Jake showed up ten minutes later on a motorcycle. Cameron got on another motorcycle and Chey got on behind him.

With a sigh I took off my jacker and spread my wings. Chey smiled as I flew up a few feet and hovered.

"I'll fly. I don't like motorized vehicles." I said.

Cameron and Jake shrugged and started driving down the road. I flew above them with a sick feeling in my stomach. Finally, they pulled in a driveway and stopped. I landed and pulled my wings in slightly, but not the entire way. I didn't put my jacket on either


	2. Chapter 2

2

Prosper

At 5:30 I was finding it hard to sit still for even a second. I quickly, before my parents and brothers had time to question me about Deanna, I bolted out to my truck. Throughout the entire day today I had been questioned about Deanna. Especially by my mom.

Well, Philip had a lot of questions too, but that's because he and I are close. He's only a year older than me making him seventeen. Then my oldest brothers Josh and Jason are eighteen. Making me the baby of the family.

As I drove I listened to the calming silence. I would turn the radio on, but didn't feel like it. The silence actually made me think even more of Dena because every time it was silent I could hear her voice echoing in my mind.

I drove around for a while, then pulled into her driveway at exactly six o'clock. Outside on the porch swing Deanna was talking to a red head guy and a guy with curly blond hair. Slowly, I got out of the truck and walked up to the porch. As soon as she saw me a smile lit up her face.

"Hi Prosper." She said.

"Hi there." I said and smiled at her.

"Oh, the blond here is my cousin Jace and the the red head is my god-brother's best friend Ron. Why don't you come in for a minute?" She said and stood up.

"Sure." I reply.

Jace and Ron walked inside. I followed behind them, but as Deanna wen to walk in Jace pushed her back, and shut the door in her face. Ron pushed me into the living room. In there was a tall dark haired guy, a girl with dark hair, a girl with bushy brown hair, a girl with red hair, a guy I recognized from pictures as Harry Potter, and Sirius Black.

"Uh, hi" I said uneasily

"Where are you from?" Harry asked.

"London, I moved out here a year ago because of my dad's job. I don't have an accent because I talk like my mother who has no accent as well." I answered.

"Get anything on that Hermione?" Sirius asked.

"Nope. Izzy?" The brown haired girl said.

"Nothing. Clary?" The dark haired girl replied.

"Not a thing." The red head answered.

"You've passed so far. Sorry, magic lie detector." Harry said.

"I understand" I told him.

Out of the blue Jace went to punch me, but I quickly moved out of the way. Jace ended up punching the dark haired guy.

"Jace stope. Alec, are you okay?" Izzy asked.

Alec nodded and I looked at Sirius who was giving me a look as if to try to figure me out.

"Sir, I promise I'll do nothing to harm your daughter. I could never put her in danger. I'm willing to make an unbreakable vow." I said.

"What makes you think you are good enough for my daughter?" Sirius asked.

"I don't think I am. You see my mother is a witch and my father is a demigod of Zeus. Mixing the blood together makes it so when my brothers and I find our soulmates we send a shock through their body. Well, when Deanna dropped her books I helped her pick them up, and well when my skin touched hers I sent a shock through her." I said quickly.

"So you are saying she is your soulmate?" He questioned.

"Yes sir, I am." I answered.

"I won't make you make an unbreakable vow, but you do anything to harm my daughter you will regret it." He told me.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Go and have a good time." He told me.

I smiled and nodded. Quietly, I walked to the front door, unlocked it, and went outside. Deanna wasn't on the porch though. I looked around, then heard rustling in the trees and saw her falling to the ground. Rapidly, I ran over to her and caught her.

"Hello again." She said and smiled up at me.

"What was the point of climbing when you have wings?" I asked.

"I like climbing." She answered, and stood up out of my arms.

Silently, she smoothed her jean skirt and fixed her black leggings. Then she straightened up. I realized she wasn't wearing anything to hide her wings, so I slipped my jacket off and helped her put it on.

"So where are we going?" She asked as we got into my truck.

"Dinner, and then a show." I replied.

"Okay" She said.

I made the drive to the diner as short as possible. She saw it was a simple diner and her eyes lit up. Together we got out after I parked.

We ate a nice peaceful meal, then were back on the road. The entire time while I was driving Deanna kept her eyes on the road, and didn't look away for anything. Finally I parked again.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"I've brought you here to see Cirque du Freak." I told her, then we got out of the truck.

I took her hand as we walked into the high top tent. Silently, I handed our tickets to a man named Mr. Tall while Deanna messed with her red shirt.

"Are you okay?" I whispered as we took our seats.

"Yeah, just thinking." She told me.

"About what?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." She told me.

I sighed and put an arm around her as the show began. As the first performer , the wolfman, came out I felt Deanna tense up. She moved closer to me, and his her face in my shoulder.

"It's okay." I whispered and rubbed her back.

She didn't move until the wolfman was put back in his cage. Silently, she unhid her face, but kept leaning against me. The next few acts She watched without a problem. When intermission came I offered to buy her something, but she refused to get anything.

Finally the show started again, and with the act that was up I found her holding onto me for dear life. It was just a man doing tricks with a spider.

"What's wrong?" I breathed.

"Terrified of spiders." She whispered.

I held her close and rubbed her back soothingly. Finally the final act came. She was watching this on intently. It had a guy covered in scales. Basically, he was a snake boy, who had a pet snake.

I shuddered because of my high dislike fore snakes. Okay, actually hey terrified me. It's all because of Josh and Jason though. They had a pet snake that nearly killed me.

At last the show was finished, and we got up to leave. We walked outside, but instead of going to the truck De went to the performer's camp sight. Silently, I followed, but stopped as she ran over to the snake guy.

They gave each other a hug as if they were old friends. While she patted the snakes head and talked to the guy I turned to have a look at the rest of the sight. Then I heard a piercing scream.

Quickly, I whirled around. The wolfman had gotten out of his cage and was now attacking Deanna. She was trying to protect herself, but wasn't able to against the wolfman. The snake guy was trying to help her too.

I pulled out my wand and shot the first curse I could think of. The wolfman went unconscious and fell. The snake guy instantly pulled him off Deanna and put him in his cage.

In a hurry I picked Deanna up not paying any attention to the snake by her. My heart raced as I ran her to my truck. She was unconscious, and bleeding from many spots. Carefully I put her in my truck. I got in, started the engine, and hit the gas.

Within fifteen minutes she was in an ER room, and I was waiting outside in the hall. Sirius came in, and a bunch of nurses had to stop him from bursting into Deanna's room.

"What happened to my daughter?" He asked.

Quickly, I started to explain everything. Eventually he sank down against the wall with his head in his hands. I sat next to him feeling retarded. Ten minutes later my mom walked in. She came over and knelt by me. Silently, she held me tight against her.

"I'm Piper, Prosper's mother" She said to Sirius.

"I'm Sirius, Deanna's father." He mumbled.

"Sirius Black? I haven't seen you since Lily and James's wedding." My mom said.

"Piper Almandin. I remember you." He said and looked at her.

"You should. I was Lily's best friend. It's Piper Border now by the way." She said.

"Quiet, the doctor is coming out." I hissed as the door opened.

I recognized the doctor as Carlisle Cullen. My heart was still racing as Sirius, mom, and stood up together. Carlisle didn't look upset, so I was guessing good news.

"She's going to be okay. The worst of it was a broken wrist, and she'll have a few scars." He said.

"Thanks Carlisle." I said then walked into the room with Sirius.

Deanna was sound asleep. Her arms had bandages in the. Her left wrist was wrapped. Then on her face she had a bandage on a cut over her left eye and one along her left jaw line.

Silently, I sat by the bed and held her right hand. Sirius sat on her other side and moved her hair out of her face. My mom stood behind me, and patted my shoulder. Soon I started drifting off to sleep.

I was woken up by someone tapping my shoulder. Instantly I sat up right and stretched. When I looked down at Deanna she was smiling up at me.

"How you feeling?" I asked her.

"Good." She said smiling.

"I'm so sorry about last night." I told her.

"It wasn't your fault. You're the one who saved me." She said.

"I should have been more aware though." I said.

"You're fine, just make me one promise." She said.

"What's that?" I asked dreading she might tell me to never come near her again.

"No more first date. Seconds, thirds, and so on are fine, but no more firsts." She told me.

"I can promise you that." I said, and laughed.

She smiled and laughed, then began to sit up. I helped her, then watched her carefully as she poked Sirius with her right hand. He didn't stir though. She sighed, and gave up as Carlisle came in.

"Hi Carlisle." She said sweetly.

"Hi Deanna. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine, just want to get out of here. I don't like hospitals." She answered.

"You're being released at noon." He told her.

She gave a heavy sigh, and laid back. I went to push her hair out of her face, but she smacked my hand away and pushed it out of her face herself. I sighed and sat back in the chair.

"Is that your mom over there?" She asked, and pointed to the corner once Carlisle left.

I looked over where Deanna point, and sure enough it was my mom. Asleep on a cot. They must have brought it in after I fell asleep.

"Yeah, that's her." I replied.

"She's pretty." Deanna said, and smiled.

"Yeah." I said, and inhaled deeply.

"Why so glum?" She asked, and held my hand.

"I'm not glum. I'm just thinking." I answered.

"You seem glum. Well, actually I can sense emotions so I know you're glum." She told me.

"I'll be fine. Why don't you explain to me why you dislike cars?" I suggest.

"Uh, well, I guess I could." She mumbled.

"It's okay. I'm right here." I reassured her and kissed her hand.

"When I was two I was going on a car trip with my mom. It was late, so I was laying down in the backseat asleep. When I woke up I was in a hospital room. About an hour later a doctor came in, and sat by my bed. He told me the car had been hit head on, and they couldn't find my mom, but there was no way she could have survived." She told me, and I watched the tear run down her cheeks.

"So you aren't positive if you mom is dead." I said.

" I was told she couldn't have survived. She's dead, and the only reason I'm alive is because I was laying down." She cried.

I moved up onto the bed next to her. Carefully I kissed her cheek and rubbed her back while she cried. She leaned against me, and continued to cry making me wish I hadn't brought it up.

As she cried Sirius woke up, and stroked her hair. He seemed like he knew exactly why she was crying. How could I have ever thought this man was a mass murderer? He had the look of one, but doesn't act like he could harm a single living soul.

At noon Izzy walked in with clothes for Deanna. De sighed in relief at the time.

"How are you feeling cousin?" Izzy answered.

Sirius and my mom got up and walked out. Slowly, I walked out behind them, and Izzy shut the door in my face. While we waited outside, Sirius signed a release form. Finally the door opened.

Sirius walked in, and came out carrying De while Izzy walked beside him. My mom patted my shoulder, and followed them as they left. Silently, I followed pondering the promise I had made this morning.

Was that promise her way of being silly or was it her way of letting me not to leave her? Maybe it was both. I mean she did seem like the kind of person, who could be serious and funny at the same time.

After Sirius, De, and Izzy were gone I got into my truck. For a couple minutes I just sat there. Then finally I started the engine and backed put of the parking lot


	3. Chapter 3

3

_Deanna_

By one o'clock in the afternoon I was sick of Jace. I yelled at him to go make out with Clary, and leave me alone. Thankfully, he went outside and left me be in peace. Izzy was somewhere with her new boyfriend, and Alec was home in New York with little Max.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were up in the guest room planning something, so I was now sitting in the living room all by myself. I picked up the house phone and dialed Prosper's phone number, which I had memorized. It didn't take long to memorize it with my partial photographic memory.

"Hello?" Prosper finally said.

"Hi there." I said.

"Hey Deanna, what's up?" He asked.

"Bores." I whispered.

"Do you need me to come over?" He questioned.

"Yes." I told him.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes. Would you like me to stay on the phone with you until I get there?" He said.

"Only if you want to." I told him with a slight giggle.

"Then of course I'm staying on the phone with you until I get there." He told me, and I could see him smiling in my mind.

"O'tay" I said.

"So, what do you…" He began, but the phone cut off.

I hung up the house phone, and laid down on the couch silently. About ten minutes later Prosper walked in. He walked over to me, picked me up, and sat back down with me in his lap. Silently, I snuggled against him tight.

"Sorry baby, my phone died on me." He whispered.

"It's o'tay." I told him.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. I just want to sit here all comfy and cozy." I answered, and pulled a blanket over myself.

Prosper wrapped me in the blanket, and continued to hold me gently, but tightly at the same time. I was at the point where I could easily fall asleep. The only thing that was keeping me up was the fact that Prosper was here. I didn't want to be rude, and I didn't want to lose myself in a silly dream.

I looked up at him trying to keep my eyes from closing. Silently, his eyes met mine. Slowly, I moved so our faces were only a mere inch away from each other. Then, sucked into the moment, he kissed me. I kissed him back, and then moved my face away from his.

My mind went into a haze. I just had my first kiss, and I didn't know what to do. The feelings of happy, caring, strong passion, and confusion all flooded my body. Before we could get sucked into another moment like it though Jace walked in.

"Since when was he invited over?" Jace asked.

"Since I called him almost twenty minutes ago." I replied.

"Whatever." Jace said, and walked back outside

"What's his problem?" Prosper asked.

"He's mad at me because he annoyed me, so told him to leave me alone and go make out with Clary." I said in my defense.

Prosper shook his head and sighed softly. I sighed, and laid my head against his shoulder. After a few minutes of silence there was a knock on the door. Quickly, I untangled myself from the blanket and Prosper's arms. With a sigh I went over to the door, and opened it. Chey and Cameron walked right in.

"Yeah, sure come on in." I said.

"Sorry, but this is an emergency. We found out what happened last night from Carlisle. Then Alice had a vision. In the vision if we gave you any sharp object you hurt yourself with it by accident." Chey told me.

"Whoa, what?" Prosper asked standing up.

"I'm not explaining again Prosper. Now I'm going to test that. Here Deanna hold this." She said, and handed me one of his duel swords.

I held it in my hand with no problem. Then I started to walked around. Right then I tripped, and started to fall with the sword pointed up at me. Quickly, Chey grabbed the sword and pulled it out of my hands. Prosper grabbed me, and kept me from hitting the ground. I sighed quietly again, and stood up.

"I thought Carlisle said your left wrist was broken. Why isn't it wrapped?" Chey asked.

"Honestly Chey." I said.

"Oh, sorry duh. I know this, we heal fast." She said, then sighed.

"Exactly how fast do you two heal?" Cameron asked.

"Depends on the injury, and what you do to heal it. For instance to help with healing myself and other I've studied Wicca." I answered.

"Since what age?" He quizzed.

"Eleven, I studied that and kept up perfectly with my school work." I replied.

"Okay munchkin, no need to show off. Your boyfriend is already head over heels for you." He told me.

"Don't call me munchkin!" I snapped, and stomped my foot.

"Someone has an attitude." He said, and laughed.

"Cameron stop, she's been stressed enough lately." Prosper said, and held me against him.

"You know I'm only picking. No hard feelings." Cam said.

Chey and I looked at each other, then burst into a fit of laughter. When we stopped laughing it was clear both Cameron and Prosper were puzzled. That made it even funnier at the time, but we held back from laughing.

"You're fine Cameron. I'm used to being picked on. Just don't call me munchkin. It brings back memories I don't want." I said.

"Oh, shit. I forgot about that. I should have told him not to call you munchkin the first time he did." Chey said.

"Don't worry about it, and don't tell anyone my reasoning. I've already told enough of my life storied for a while." I said.

"Got it." She told me.

"Yeah, well you and I need to go before the storm starts, Chey." Cam said.

"Okay, bye Prosper, bye Deanna. Going to go play baseball with vamps." She said, and walked out the door.

"Bye Deanna, bye Prosper." Cam said, then followed her out.

With a sigh I took Prosper's hand, and led him up to my room. When we got up there I laid down on my bed on my stomach. I sighed softly, and looked out the window at the approaching storm.

"Curiosity question, what do you plan to do with your life after school?" Prosper said still standing.

"Along with being an author I'd like to be an investigator or and auror. Maybe I'll be both of those." I answered.

With that said Prosper grabbed one of my arms rolled me onto my back, and held me pinned to my bed. His eyes were filled with a deep concern. It made me curious to what he was thinking at this current moment.

"Why put your life at risk? Why not become a teacher, work for the ministry of magic, or be a doctor?" He asked.

"I plan to make sure people don't have to go through what I've been though. Teachers don't like me because I am constantly correcting them, so never will I go into teaching. The ministry of magic has stunk on ice the past seven or so years, and there are very few doctors I get along with. My mind is set on investigator or auror." I replied.

"But you're putting your life in danger that way." He said.

"Yes, but it's to help other peopled, who have lives and families of their own. To help people who have thing, that I've never had until recently." I said.

"You've got a life though. A life and peopled who care about you deeply." He responded.

"If those people care about me so much they'll respect my decisions in life." I pointed out.

"Damn, you're good at making your point. You'll be careful though, right?" He said.

"Of course." I whispered.

"Good girl." He said, and kissed my head.

"Since when have I been a dog?" I asked.

"Since never." He told me.

"Good because I'm more of a cat person." I said.

"I can tell." He replied.

"Can I go back to laying on my stomach?" I questioned.

"No." He answered still pinning me down, and leaning over me.

We stayed like that for a few minutes. Then we heard footsteps coming toward my door. Quickly, he let go of me, and sat beside me on my bed as I sat up. As soon as the door opened I smiled, and jumped up.

"Moony!" I yelled, and ran over to my dad's friend Remus Luppin.

He gave me a hug. Then looked over me real quick. Last time he saw me was at the battle in the department of mysteries. He was right there when I saved my dad. That was two years ago.

"How's my little Tonks?" He asked.

"Good." I answered.

He calls me little Tonks because of my ability to change my appearance like his wife, Tonks. He and Tonks haven't even been married a year yet.

"You sure? Maybe there's a wolf man out there, who I need to give a piece of my mind to." He said.

"Uncle Luppin, I'm fine. Remind me to thank my dad later." I said.

"Hi Professor Luppin." Prosper said.

"Please Mr. Border, call me Remus." Luppin said.

"When you call me Prosper I will call you Remus." Prosper said.

"I think I can handle that Prosper. So you are the one who took my goddaughter out last night. Then one who a bogert will turn into a snake for." Luppin said.

"Yup, the one and only me sir." Prosper replied.

"That's why you didn't come talk to Evra with me." I said.

"Who?" He asked.

"The snake boy, and don't worry about it. The bogert turns into a dementor for me, because they scare me worse than anything in the world. They scare me even more than spiders do." I said.

"Oh, it turns into a snake for me because my brothers, Josh and Jason, had a snake that nearly killed me." He said.

"A birthday is coming up soon." Luppin said.

"Yup, next month." I said.

"Yes, and even though your father can't come I expect to see you at Molly and Arthur's for Thanksgiving miss." Luppin told me.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss a chance to hang out with Ginny. Wait, is Fleur going to be there?" I said.

"I believe so." He replied.

"Oh boy, I'd rather not be around her. She doesn't like me very much because of how corky I am." I said.

"She will have to learn to live with it then because we all love you the way you are." He smiled.

I sighed softly as Luppin gave me another hug, then left. Prosper came over to me, and looped his arms around my waist. As I closed the door I felt his head rest against my shoulder, and I kissed my cheek.

"Prosper." I breathed.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Don't ever leave me." I heard myself say in a little kid voice.

"That might be complicated. I mean I've got to go home and my schedule isn't the same as yours completely." He teased.

"You know what I mean." I mumbled.

"I know, and I don't plan on leaving you. You're the best thing that has happened to me in a long while." He whispered.

"Good." I replied.

"Just don't ever let me do anything that might cause me to lose you." He said.

I smiled and stood still letting the seconds tick away. Right now I didn't want to move. If possible I wanted to be here in this spot for a very long time. That was in no way possible though. Even though I loved spending time with him, being around Prosper made his life much more dangerous.

"Prosper, you've got to go. I have things I need to do before school tomorrow, and since there is a storm coming I don't want you driving home in it." I said.

"Okay De, See you at school tomorrow." He told me.

I smiled, and walked him to the front door. He said good-bye to Luppin, Tonks, dad, and I then walked out to his truck. I waited on the porch until his truck was out of my view. Silently I walked inside, and sat down next to Tonks on the couch in the living room. She smiled, and gave me a big hug. She, dad, and Luppin were deep into a conversation.

Slowly Jace and Izzy left, then Harry, Ron, and Hermione left soon after. I guessed Luppin and Tonks were staying for dinner. After dinner though they were still here. They must be staying longer than I thought.

"Well, it's time we call it a night. You've got school tomorrow. Tonks and I will take you to school in the morning. Tonks finally got her driver's license." Luppin said.

"Oh, okay." I said.

I gave Luppin and dad a kiss on the head, then gave Tonks another hug. Silently, I walked up to my bedroom. After shutting my door, I changed into my pajamas and shut off the light. Carefully, I crossed the room, and crawled into bed. Within seconds I was sound asleep.

The next morning I woke up an hour early. I took my shower, got dressed, and finished some of my homework. Quietly, I grabbed my backpack after putting books in it. With a reluctant feeling and sigh I walked outside, and out the front door.

"Over here Deanna." Tonks called to me from inside a car.

I gave a sigh then got into the backseat of the car. Truthfully, I would rather walk to school, but I understood that Tonks was excited to drive. She made me think of a bubbly sixteen year old girl. It was nice to see her happy.

"Why don't you come sit up front with me? Luppin is going to stay here and help your dad with yard work." She said.

With a sigh I left my backpack in the backseat, and crawled up front. Tonks smiled and began driving as I buckled up. While she drove I spent my time staring out the window basically day dreaming.

"So what made you notice that Prosper boy?" Tonks asked.

"I ran into him at school, and after picking my things up I got drawn into staring into his eyes." I answered.

"Your dad said he claims to be your soul mate. What do you think of this?" She questioned.

"I believe him, but a soul mate can change because of Aphrodite. There is just a feeling of belief in me right now. It feels right to be with him right now." I replied.

"No matter how it feels when you're with him you come first. Always remember that. Your needs and wants always come first." She told me.

"I promise I come first." I responded.

"That's my girl. On your birthday I have something to give you from your mother. She didn't want you to have it until you turned sixteen, so she gave it to me. She was afraid you'd sucker your father or Luppin into giving it to you." She said.

"I would have." I said smiling proudly.

"Yes you would." She remarked, and laughed.

"Tonks, is there any possible way that my mother could be alive?" I asked.

"Although the doctors and healers say it's not likely, I believe it is highly possible. Your mother was very strong. You look a lot like her even when you change your looks. You always keep your eyes that shade of gray though. The exact same as your mother's eyes." She said.

"What do you mean? I thought I had my dad's eyes."

"Your mother and you have soft smoky gray eyes. Your father has cold yet understanding gray eyes."

"Oh okay, I get it now."

"What would you do if your father started dating again?"

"Scare the chick off no matter what. Why? Is he?"

"No, I just wanted to know."

"I've got you, Aunt Lightwood, and my mom with me no matter what. I don't need any more mother like figures in my life."

"You'll always have me here for you. Just send a patronus or come through the fire place."

"Don't worry, I will."

"Okay kiddo. Well, I'll pick you up from school and then we'll go do something."

"I know where some clearings are. We could go fly around."

"You got it."

She parked the car outside the school as I grabbed my backpack. Quickly, I ran up the steps after getting out of the car. I walked to my locker, grabbed the books I needed, and walked to my first class. Silently I took a seat, and waited for school to begin.

I managed to make it all the way to lunch without my mind wondering off too far. In the hustle and bustle I managed to find Prosper, and took a seat beside him, the Cullens, Jake, Cam, and Chey. Silently I looked around the cafeteria.

Instantly I hopped up to my feet. There standing at the cafeteria door was about six foot five of tall, muscular Oliver. Quickly, I made my way through a crowd of people over to him. As soon as I got to him he gave me a giant hug. I took in a deep breath inhaling the familiar scent of one of my best friends in the entire world. We escaped the school the same night, but he had to run a separate way. That day he ran into the woods, and dad just disappeared with me.

Oliver let go of me, and smiled down at me. I smiled and then sighed. He followed as I walked back to Prosper and the others. Silently, Oliver looked at Prosper as I sat down beside him.

"You hurt her in any possible way I will kill you." He said bluntly.

Prosper kept quiet, then he looked at me. I bit my lip hard as Oliver looked at Chey and Cameron.

"Same goes for you." Oliver said to can.

"Don't worry, if I ever hurt her I'll kill myself." Cameron replied.

"Cameron! Stop acting like suicidal Edward." Chey snapped.

I let my forehead hit the table with a very loud, painful thus. Right now I didn't care about the pain; I was more worried and embarrassed about Oliver's blunt approach.

"Deanna, don't hurt yourself!" Oliver, Chey, and Prosper snapped.

"Then all of you be nice." I snapped back.

"I will be nice." Cameron said, and kissed Chey.

At this I smacked myself in the forehead. Oliver, Chey, and Prosper all gave me a very blunt look as if to tell me to stop. They had absolutely no control over me, so it really doesn't matter. I would continue doing my thing just because I was me. They had no way of stopping me.

The rest of the day went by quickly. As soon as the end of the day bell rang I went to my locker, grabbed what I needed, and walked out. Tonks hadn't arrived yet, so I walked along the outside of the school. For about half an hour I walked around waiting for Tonks. Finally, she arrived.

"Sorry I'm late, I fell asleep." She said.

"Where was the first home I went after escaping the school?" I asked.

"Mine, my parents mad a huge fuss over you because of all the cuts, bruises, and scares." She answered, and I got into the passenger seat.


End file.
